Ahora lo llaman estudiar
by smile.in.love
Summary: John había suspendido todas las asignaturas y Sherlock, desde su perspectiva, le ayudaría con eso también. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Momo!


**AHORA LO LLAMAN ESTUDIAR**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, I-Am-Momo!**

John había suspendido todas las asignaturas y Sherlock, desde su perspectiva, le ayudaría con eso también.

John Watson, capitán del equipo de rugby de su instituto y conocido por sus buenas marcas, ese año no había aprobado ni el recreo.

Su padre, militar de profesión, cansado de tal falta de disciplina por parte de su hijo adolescente, había decidido mandarle a una escuela militar pero, por mediación de su madre y, para asombro de todos, su hermana, que se dignó ese día a pisar el salón, acabó contratando los servicios de un profesor particular.

Cuando acudió a la academia, el padre de John pidió explícitamente que el profesor asignado a su hijo fuese el mejor, que él había combatido por ese país y el resto de la historia que el chico había estado escuchando desde siempre, haciéndole sentir incómodo. Y, tras asegurarse de que el auxiliar administrativo dejaba escritas esas palabras con exactitud, volvieron a casa.

Después de una nueva bronca, el padre de John fue llamado por un compañero veterano. El hombre, más celoso de su intimidad que reservado, salió de la casa sin decir ni adiós.

John, acostumbrado, aprovechó la salida para adueñarse del sillón con reposapiés.

Preparado para pasar otra tarde con su madre y una telenovela mientras su hermana se encerraba con la música en su habitación, vio cómo sus planes se desmoronaban uno a uno.

Ese día, en apariencia igual que cualquiera, al parecer no lo era.

Su madre, un poco histérica por naturaleza, se había enterado _ella sabría cómo_ de que su hermana tenía novia. Y, conociendo a su hija o, más bien, creyendo conocerla, había enloquecido, terminando los gritos y demás barbaridades dichas con un _vale, lo acepto_, que no se creía ni ella, y un _nos vamos al ginecólogo_ que sí era creíble pero también temible.

Y es que Harriet Watson era como cualquier chica de su edad; sólo hacía falta saber escucharla.

Así que John se dispuso a pasar una tarde tranquilo, con palomitas y viendo el programa del corazón de la sobremesa.

Inmerso en el debate de los personajes, no escuchó el timbre sonar la primera vez... ni la segunda ni la tercera. La cuarta fue un sonido más continuo e inquietante.

—¡Ya va, ya va! —gritó John creyendo que alguien de su familia había olvidado sus llaves. —Luego me decís... —abrió la puerta y se encontró a un conocido de vista— ...que soy yo —se calló de golpe.

—¿Qué eres qué? —preguntó éste.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —contestó John molesto por la visita de improviso.

—Veo que me recuerdas. No todos lo hacen —dijo el chico moreno de tez blanca frente a él. —Soy tu profesor particular y, si no te importa, voy a sentarme. El transporte público es horrible, pero el coche es aún peor con ese chófer chivato —sentenció antes de pasar bajo el brazo de John apoyado en el marco. Éste, sin mayor réplica que un bufido, cerró la puerta y le siguió. Por supuesto, estaba sentado en su sillón.

—Ahí estaba yo.

—Veo que no tienes problema con los tiempos verbales —rio el moreno socarrón.

John se dio la vuelta y fue a su habitación, saliendo de ella con una mochila al hombro. La dejó de mala manera sobre la mesa y se sentó en una silla, claramente molesto.

—Tengo muchos deberes y te pago por horas. Empecemos.

—Realmente el que me paga es tu padre, pero bueno. ¿Cuál te gusta menos?

—No tengo ninguna asignatura que se llame Sherlock —dijo muy serio. Y, tras un momento de tensión, ambos rompieron en carcajadas. —¿Por qué das clases particulares? —preguntó curioso.

—Tengo gustos caros —sonrió el moreno.

—¿Drogas?

—No. Tabaco de vez en cuando. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—No me preocupo, pero tampoco te creo. ¿Tu tabaco es de oro?

—Estoy montando un laboratorio químico en el desván. No es barato. ¿Podemos volver a tus deberes? —John bajó la vista a sus libros buscando alguno por el que empezar. —¿Biología? —señaló Sherlock al azar menos azaroso.

—No me gusta la biología —dijo el rubio levantando la vista.

—Eso es porque no te la han enseñado bien —se mordió la lengua Sherlock.

—¿Sabes que no soy gay, verdad?

—Algo se comenta por los pasillos.

—Y, ¿qué más se comenta?

—Que es mentira.

John no dijo nada. Ni negó ni afirmó. Tomó el libro de biología y lo abrió por una página cualquiera sin mirar, leyendo el título del tema.

—Sexualidad. Maldición —se quejó a sí mismo.

—El subconsciente —musitó Sherlock, quitándole el libro de las manos.

Pasaba las páginas como si estuvieran en blanco, con elegancia y un toque extraño, parecido al de un ermitaño de cuento clásico. Sherlock tenía fama de huraño, exactamente la misma que tenía de belleza griega.

—No me extraña que no te guste, es lo más aburrido que he leído en años. Incluso el dibujo —exclamó girando el libro en el aire.

—Olvidaba que eras superdotado.

—No te apiades de mí.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Te envidiaría en todo caso.

—Tampoco lo hagas. ¿Qué opinas del porno gay?

—Lo respeto.

—¿Te apetece ver un poco?

—Oh, sí. Quiero decir... —John se calló, rojo de vergüenza. Sherlock, ni corto ni perezoso, se encaminó al cuarto de éste en busca de un ordenador.

—¿Vienes o no? —le gritó desde dentro.

John, nervioso, se alisó el pantalón y fue a su encuentro. Las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada, y ver a Sherlock con porno en la pantalla no ayudaba para nada. Tumbado en la cama como si fuera propia, con la mirada fija en los dos hombres desnudos y dando la espalda y el final de ésta a un John cada vez más nervioso.

—Ven o te perderás el principio —rio Sherlock sin girarse. John se tumbó junto a él, ocultando su problema debajo.

Se sentía raro compartiendo eso con alguien.

La trama no era especialmente interesante, pero tampoco era ése su interés. Con la mirada pendiente de cada movimiento en la pantalla, las escenas subían de tono a una velocidad que propiciaba más que un aumento de temperatura interna. Y, en el momento clave, en la cumbre del acto buscado, John bajó la tapa del portátil con tanta fuerza que, si los dedos de Sherlock hubieran estado milímetros más cerca, habrían pasado la noche en el hospital.

—No puedo, no puedo, no puedo —decía John moviendo la cabeza sin parar enterrada en las sábanas. El moreno le miraba sin creérselo.

—¿No puedes qué? ¿Ver porno? —elevó ambas cejas.

—No... Yo veo porno, pero...

—No me lo digas. Eres hetero y ves porno hetero —rodó los ojos.

—Eso es una tontería —levantó la cara, roja como el fuego. Le miró a los ojos y, cogiendo fuerzas, le dijo la verdad. —No puedo verlo si tú estás aquí—. Pero Sherlock tardó unos segundos hasta que unió las palabras a su significado. —Exacto —exclamó John más calmado.

Sherlock cambió la expresión. Pasó de relajada o incierta a enfadada, realmente furiosa, y salió de la habitación pateando unos libros tirados por el suelo. Desapareció de su vista y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue la puerta principal cerrándose de golpe.

_Qué chico más raro_, pensaba John mientras veía cómo se alejaba de su casa calle abajo a través de la ventana. Inclinó la cabeza y siguió mirándole hasta que le perdió de vista, con el pie preparado por si el viandante se daba la vuelta.

John recibió una punzada en el corazón. Sherlock llevaba en su clase desde que tenía memoria. Era víctima de, más que el rechazo, el aislamiento de sus mismos compañeros. Quizá alguna vez le rechazaron con tal dureza que ya no volvió a intentarlo. Y él, el capitán de rugby, no había hecho nada.

Esa rabia contenida en sus azules ojos no hacía más que gritar sin voz. Un grito de desconfianza, de dolor... tal vez recriminándole su actitud por sentirse traicionado.

Pero eso no era cierto. El miedo no era compañero afable de John. Él podía llegar a sentirse tan solo tantos días al año...

Cruzó las piernas sobre la cama y se sentó sobre ellas, buscando una forma eficaz para llegar hasta el chico misterioso. Ya no le llamaría más raro, nunca más.

...

John despertó con un libro pegado a la cara. Matemáticas, concretamente. Se había pasado la noche haciendo derivadas y ecuaciones de segundo grado que, con una probabilidad de tres de cada cinco, estarían equivocadas. Pero estaban hechas y eso era lo importante.

La cama estaba hecha también, así que supuso que su madre, pues su padre y su hermana no entraban nunca en su habitación, había optado por dejarle dormir en el escritorio. Y ahora le dolía el trasero de toda la noche en la silla, aunque recordar que el portátil estaba apagado le alivió bastante. _¿Qué clase de insensato no tiene contraseña?_

Tomó unos vaqueros y una camiseta del armario y se metió en la ducha, tardando menos de cinco minutos y poniéndose las zapatillas sin calcetines cuando escuchó que la radio del baño dio la hora. Llegaría tarde, otra vez.

Se cargó la mochila a la espalda y cogió el móvil para jugar un rato de camino al metro, cuando un mensaje llegó.

_BOBO, hoy es festivo _—Número desconocido.

John lo leyó mientras su mano, automatizada, abría la puerta de la calle.

—¿Damos una vuelta? —le preguntó Sherlock al otro lado como si no hubiese pasado nada, sin mochila a cuestas.

—Me podías haber avisado antes de vestirme.

—¿No quieres saber dónde he conseguido tu número?

—Prefiero que me invites a un té —dijo John soltando la mochila en el suelo, cogiendo las llaves y tirando de la puerta.

—Tengo pensada otra cosa —sonrió el moreno. —¿Te apuntas?

—¿Empieza por "s"?

—Tiene muchos nombres. Incluso hay quien lo llama estudiar.

—Primero el té y luego ya veremos —contestó John intentando ponerse serio. Sherlock comenzó a reír con descaro. —No habrá té, ¿verdad? —dudó al preguntar el rubio.

—No —espetó el moreno. Y le tomó de la mano.

Té, precisamente, no iba a haber. John, no protestó.

**o.o.o**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Momo!**

**¡Espero que te haya gustado! :D**

**Y también a los demás, mis queridos lectores.**

**¡Cuéntenme, cuéntenme qué les pareció! ^^**


End file.
